Candy Shoten
by Lupo Bianco
Summary: Urahara becomes a prostitute. Many many lemony lemony pairings and triplings and so on. I've done Ichigo, Isshin, Shuuhei and Kensei. Next is Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, I wish I did, I'm sad I don't.  
This is more smut. I've made Urahara into a prostitute because I feel like he's neglected on this site.  
Warning though, Kurosakicest and armpit fetish because I'm a kinky fucker.  
My social awkward is telling me to just start the story.

Urahara Shoten, in the months after the winter war, had been running low on money. Hospitality had always been offered to shinigami staying in the human world, but for free, and as Urahara's friends were to be respected, that certainly wasn't subject to change.  
So, ever the hypersexual that Urahara was, he decided to sell his body. It really was the best solution. Conveniently, he turned out to be pretty popular, because after all, what would a shinigami do with their thousands of years?

Ichigo approaches the shop with regret, sure he'd never come back, but here he is. There was no going back, though. Ichigo was comfortable with how much he enjoyed sleeping with Kisuke. The only problem was who he pictured. Tall, experienced, able-bodied, just like Kisuke, it was his father.  
So naturally, purchasing sex only to imagine his father was something that Ichigo had a bit of trouble with. After all, he had conidered telling his dad about his "little crush" hoping it would go away after that. The only problem is that his father was just extremely hot.  
Ichigo steels himself and opens the door to the shop. He steps in and soon Kisuke walks into the room.  
"Oh, hello Ichigo. What kind of candy would you like~?" The storeowner asks jovially.  
"You need a better way to ask that question. How about 'Candy or Sex?' And I'll be having sex today," Ichigo responds.  
"Well, that's good news." Ichigo blushes hard at the voice, recognizing its deep, cool tone.  
Steps echo in Ichigo's head as his heart beats faster and faster. Isshin walks in, and stood right in front of Ichigo. He wears an undershirt and jeans, showing off his bulging muscles.  
"I- um- was-" Ichigo stammers.  
"Don't lie to me. Do you think I can't tell how you think of me, Ichigo? You may recall how hard of a time you have controlling your reiatsu. You don't think I can feel your lust for me?" Isshin explains.  
"Dad..."  
Isshin grabs his son's head and crashes their lips together, forcing his tongue inside. He kisses his son sloppily, feeling his body temperature rise at the flavor of his mouth.  
"I really have wanted this as well, you know."  
Ichigo blushes.  
"Well! Now that we all are on the same page, shall we get started?" Kisuke asks excitedly.  
Isshin smiles. "Sure we can." He takes off his undershirt in a swift motion, revealing his toned physique. His giant, slightly hairy pecs shine with sweat, his godlike arms folded between them and his solid abs. He spreads out his arms, leaving his chest exposed like a canvas.  
Ichigo licks his lips, and moves in to taste his father. He starts with his pecs, slowly licking from the nipples to the chin, causing Isshin to tilt his head back and give a slight moan. Kisuke kneels down and begins leaving kisses on Isshin's lower abs.  
Ichigo lifts Isshin's arm gently and blushes. He stares at his father's hairy pit for a second before licking it, savoring the salty, masculine flavor. He begins to lick more hungrily as Isshin reaches down and pinched Ichigo's nipples softly.  
Isshin finds himslef unzipped by Kisuke, his underwear pulled down to reveal his cock. As Ichigo separates from his father's underarm, he gazes at his dick with appetite. Kisuke backs up to reveal a thick organ, crowned by short hair reaching up to his abs. Ichigo licks his way down Isshin's torso, finally reaching the member. He and Urahara immediately begin to lick at it.  
Ichigo moves on to lick at the balls, giving long, wet licks while Kisuke takes it in his mouth and begins to suck slowly. He bobs his head with hunger and lust.  
"Ooohhh..." Is all Isshin can muster. He sits down on the ground with his legs spread, and his lovers' heads follow. Kisuke begins to bob faster, causing more energetic moans from Isshin.  
Ichigo moves down and licks the sensitive are between Isshin's balls and ass, sending a jolt of pleasure. Ichigo grabs Isshin and lifts him, immediately plunging his tongue into Isshin's entrance.  
"Fuck, I'm getting... Close..." Isshin begins to thrust his hips into Kisuke's face, the storeowner nearly choking. Kisuke, amazingly, continues to suck, siwrling his tongue. As Ichigo hits his sweet spot with his tongue, Isshin finally gives a small shout as his seed streams into Urahara's mouth. Kisuke crawls on top of Isshin, dipping his head down for a kiss. He forces his tongue into Isshin's warm mouth, allowing him to taste himself.  
Kisuke and Ichigo each stand up, leaving Isshin panting and sweating on the floor. Ichigo lifts his shirt over his head, revealing his own chiseled torso. His pectorals bulge, his abdominals glisten. He then removes his belt and pulls his pants down, revealing no underwear and a long, lean, uncut cock. He watches as Isshin licks his lips.  
Kisuke slips his clothes off, showcasing his toned chest and his defined abs. His dick throbs with neglect, cut, thick, and longer than Ichigo's. From his discarded clothes, he retrieves a bottle of lube. He kneels down and coats Isshin's member in it liberally.  
"Your son here is very tight, so you'll need it."  
Ichigo, upon noticing that he'll be riding Isshin, immediately squats down over the old captain, positioning his hole over the bulbous head. He bites his lip a little as he lowers himself onto the cock, but soon relaxes and takes it all the way. He begins to shift his hips up and down, taking it as deep as possible each time.  
Isshin begins to grunt again, but is soon silenced by Kisuke's cock in his mouth. He earnesly begins to bob his head, deepthroating Kisuke. The storeowner crouches down over Isshin's mouth, angling his dock down and turning to face Ichigo. Isshin breathes in the scent of Kisuke's balls as he takes the man above him deeper into his throat.  
Ichigo grabs Kisuke's head, and pulls him into a kiss. He thoroughly explores the warm cavity, mingling saliva. His cock begins to drip with precum, and he grabs it, beginning to stroke quickly. He is stopped, however, by his blonde slut, who lowers his head, kneels and straddles Isshin's head, places his head on Isshin's hips, and lowers his head over Ichigo's long, muscular cock.  
Ichigo gasps in pleasure. He feels Kisuke begin to swirl his tongue gently around the head, licking inside his foreskin, flicking the slit at the end. He can't take the anticipation and grabs for blond hair, slamming Kisuke's head down over him. He begins to fuck the storeowner's mouth without mercy.  
Isshin begins to move his hips furiously in rhythm with Ichigo's thrusts into Kisuke's mouth. He takes Kisuke impossibly far down his throat, swallowing around it to hear Kisuke's moan, almost a roar, around his son. He grabs Kisuke's ass, gratuitously shoving his top's dick down into his hungry mouth.  
Kisuke moans as he feels Isshin slide two fingers into him. He bobs his head over Ichigo to keep hmself from screaming in pain and pleasure as Isshin inserts four fingers, expertly targeting his sweet spot.  
As the trio picks up speed, they become louder, until Ichigo forces Kisuke's head down over his cock and shoots his white liquid into his mouth. Some of it spills out, and Kisuke sits up, tossing his head back as he and Isshin climax at the same time, Isshin frantically thrusting into Ichigo before slowing down as his mouth is assaulted by the salty-sweet flavor Kisuke sends through his moist cavern.  
Kisuke sits back and breathes heavily, drawing himself from his bearded client's mouth. "That was just... amazing." He says, regaining his breath. Ichigo does the same, sliding off of Isshin's thick member and sitting down with his hands to support himself.  
"I don't think we're done," Isshin states matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, so then you'll be paying extra?" comes the eager voice of Kisuke.  
Isshin grits his teeth. "Fine. I'm not done with you or Ichigo yet, though." Isshin, without warning, gets up and lifts Kisuke by the back of the neck, slamming him into a merchandise rack. He bends over and whispers into Kisuke's ear, "Remember when we were captains? I know you like it rough." He rises to a shout. "Ichigo!"  
"What?" Ichigo asks, in awe of his father going so commando.  
"Come and fuck me. Your cum should be fine for lube."  
Ichigo blushes, but obeys. He walks over and positions himself at his father's entrance, and pushes all the way in. Isshin violently slams into Kisuke at once, moving his body drastically. Ichigo begins to copy rhythm, watching as Isshin tosses his head back at the mixed pleasure.  
Tears form in Kisuke's eyes as he screams from the intoxication of Isshin's violent thrusts. He flips his body over, twisting his hole around Isshin's dick, causing more pleasure for him. He sits up, grabbing onto Isshin's shoulders. He is shoved back down and accompanied by Isshin's mouth, biting at Kisuke's nipples and licking his neck and pectorals.  
Ichigo bends over his father, licking the back of his neck. He grabs onto his head, pulling Isshin's body onto himself, allowing himself to be entirely engilfed by the warm hole in front of him. He grits his teeth and moans louder and louder, close enough to Ishhin to feel every movement he makes into Kisuke.  
Isshin's head moves eratically, biting Kisuke's shoulders, his nipples, licking Kisuke's pectorals and violently kissing him. He slips his tongue into the storeowner's mouth, winning dominance immediately. He roars at the taste of Kisuke's mouth, the tightness of his ass, and Ichigo's trusts into him. He breaks away from Kisuke, licking under his arm, taking in the masculine, sweaty flavor. He licks repeatedly, savoring the saltiness of Kisuke's sweat.  
Before long Kisuke takes his dick in his hand and pumps violently, screaming in pleasure as his anus tears just a tiny bit. He pimpe more and more furiously, until he shoots his hot cream all over Isshin's chest and neck. He cranes his head to lick it up, having difficuly as Ichigo shoves Isshin's body onto him. He cleans Isshin's beard, neck, and finally gives slow licks to his pecs as Isshin forces himself up to give Kisuke room.  
At the last lick, Isshin shouts Ichigo's name and gives two more violent thrusts, filling Kisuke with warm fluid. He then pulls out and turns his head around to kiss Ichigo, lying on top of a panting prostitute storeowner as he slips his tongue passionately into his son's mouth. He feels Ichigo's moan in his mouth as seed from Ichigo's monster cock spills out of him.  
They all lie panting, Ichigo still inside his father, as Isshin pulls a small stack of bills from his discarded clothes and leaves it on Kisuke's chest.

So there's the first installment of that. I don't know when I'll make the next one, as I've got another fic in progress.  
I also need to know who I should put in the next one, so I'm open to suggestions. Just know they'll be with Kisuke. I would like to wait on another 3-way.


	2. Chapter 2

So, It's back.  
If I do end up making this [relatively] an early update then don't get your hopes up for later chapters because I'm also a lazy fucker.  
I've chosen Kensei and Shuuhei from your beautiful suggestions, so be happy. I've decided to get them drunk! Maybe Grimmjow is next...?  
Now LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS  
TO DEFEAT THE CAFFEINE RUSH

Shuuhei Hisagi jolts awake and tries very hard to look awake as he feels his captain's reiatsu. He looks around at his office, sweeping sake bottles under his couch, not being able to fit a sleeping Rangiku Matsumoto or Izuru Kira under it.  
As Shuuhei bolts to his desk, he realizes he has a hangover and rubs his hand through his black hair. He begins to rush through paperwork. He can't look bad in front of Kensei, who saved his life and inspired the '69' tattoo on his left cheekbone. He also sports a gray tattoo across his nose and a tight collar, none distracting from the scars over his left eye. His shihakusho is sleeveless to expose his masculine arms.  
Suddenly, the door swings open and the tall frame of Kensei Muguruma, his lean hand on the dorrknob. His shihakusho open to show off his black '69' tattoo right below his chiseled pecs, and giving a small peek at his abs. His forearms are gloved, his short, white hair combed upward. His eyes are serious, standing one foot through the doorway.  
"Pack a bag, Hisagi!" He booms.  
Hisagi clasps his ears and bangs his head on his desk. "HNHRRR!"  
Kensei looks around, seeing Rangiku passed out and Izuru rolling on the floor, just waking up. "You were drinking and you have a hangover."  
"...My apoligies, Muguruma-taichou."  
"Without me?"  
Shuuhei looks up suddenly at Kensei, half shocked, half skeptical. "Taichou, you want to drink with us?"  
"Well, next time, yeah. You're so stiff most of the time. I hardly know you at all. Anyway, pack up some things. We're going to the living world."  
Shuuhei is taken aback. His normally stoical captain wants to drink with him. He didn't know Kensei very well, even after looking up to him for hundreds of years, but was still surprised. He decides to forget it and focus on his apparent trip to the living world. "Why are we going there?"  
"We've been assigned to collect data on hollows we kill in order to monitor possible arrancar appearances." Kensei states abruptly. "We exit through the Senkaimon in an hour. We'll stay with Urahara Kisuke, as Kurosaki Ichigo won't let shinigami stay in his house anymore."  
Shuuhei nods, and he and Kensei walk back to the squad 9 barracks, leaving Rangiku and Izuru behind.  
"Taichou, I have a question," Shuuhei states respectfully.  
"You don't need my permission to ask a question, Hisagi." Kensei responds.  
"Isn't Urahara Kisuke a prostitute now?"  
"Yeah, his candy store business wasn't working out. But he still offers candy and lodging, so shinigami stay with him without having sex. I think. Why, are you looking to make *that* kind of purchase?"  
"No, I don't want to be distracted on our mission." Shuuhei fights a small blush succesfully.  
"Good. No sex then."  
"No sex."

Footsteps sound on stone as Kensei arrives at the Senkaimon. A large yawm eminates from his mouth as he raises his arms to stretch. "That was a nice nap." He reaches inside his shihakusho and scratches his stomach.  
Shuuhei, having been at the senkaimon for five minutes, turns around to face his white-haired captain. "Taichou, you're late."  
"Don't be so prissy! They can keep this gate open for a while. Hey, you actually packed a bag." Kensei points at Shuuhei's bag.  
"You told me to."  
"I meant it figuratively! What does a shinigami even need to pack anyway?" Kensei asks exasperatedly.  
"...I packed sake."  
"Now you're talking!" Kensei's face lights up. "Why did I doubt you?"  
Shuuhei beams shortly, delighted at being commended by his role model. He plays it cool and turns around, however, so as not to make him uncomfortable. "We should get going."

On rooftops, hollows gather at the smell of bait from a shinigami's hand. Their appetites greaten at the reatsu of the shinigami, with a left cheek tattoo and scars over his corresponding eye.  
Shuuhei leaps up, slashing off a hollow's head. He quickly turns around, light on his feet, his sword tucked into his torso. His feet dart from the ground, his adrenaline on the rise. A screeching hollow sends unidentifiable bulletlike blobs shooting through the air, in slow motion to the raven-haired vice captain.  
He ducks under another hollow's leg, springing back up seamlessly, slashing a bony mask before another behind him at the peak of his jump. He lands softly on one knee, his black uniform rustling softly. He lunges forward at a fourth, stabbing at the throat.  
From across the small town of Karakura, he senses his captain is done fighting, as he is faced with still three more.  
Blank of expression, Shuuhei disappears from the rotten souls' view, only to appear behind them, beheading one, slashing down the back of another, and jumping over the swinging tail of the final hollow. His face scrunches in concentration as he stabs in mid-air at the top of the mouth ready to close around him, to devour his being. He watches the hollow dissolve.  
He lands on both feet, his sword, Kazeshini, returned to its sheath at his hip. He turns to the direction of Kensei's reiatsu, leaping rooftop to rooftop toward it. He lands gracefully on a railing, looking down at Kensei. He snores, lying on the flat concrete of the roof with his arms and legs spread out.  
Kensei murmurs something about stupid missions and continues snoring. Shuuhei sits down next to him cross-legged, and looks at his captain's eyes. He soons lies flat on the concrete with his arms slightly away from his sides, his legs spread a few inches. He closes his eyes and lets his chest rise and fall in time with Kensei's. Soon, he falls asleep, smiling.

"Hisagi-san!"  
Peeking around the door to Shuhei's room is Kensei.  
"Yes, sir?" Shuuhei asks subordinantly.  
"Enough 'sir' and 'taichou'. You can call me 'Muguruma' or even 'Kensei' if you want."  
"Um, si- tai- Muguruma-san, is it a good idea to let me be so casual?"  
"You already said Muguruma just now! Loosen up." Muguruma half-whines. "Anyway, want to get drunk now?"  
Shuuhei decides that being social with his captain is a good idea and nods.  
"All right! Kisuke, bring some saucers!" Kensei booms in excitement.  
Urahara walks into the room naked. Naked. Shuuhei can feel his jaw drop as he gazes at Kisuke. His pectorals are defined, his abdominals toned, running between his slender yet strong arms to his member, crowned by short blond hair. His muscular legs are spread slightly to exhibit his juicy- looking balls. His nipples are hard, shimmering with the rest of his body. Dear god, Shuuhei thinks, did he oil himself up? He begins to feel a warmth and tightness in his groin, and turns to look away.  
Shuuhei instead faces Kensei, who licks his lips ever so subtly, his nipples hardened through his shihakusho. Shuuhei only becomes more flustered, blushing. How can I be aroused right now? I'm with my captain! He thinks guiltily.  
"Ahh, good response~!" Kisuke practically sings, "My advertising plan is going wonderfully~!"  
He sets the saucers down on a small table, before strolling leisurely from the room, showing off his ass.  
Kensei and Shuuhei regain their composure as Kensei fills a saucer with sake first for Shuuhei, then for himself. Shuuhei one-shots his before Kensei even picks his own up. He pours another.  
"Whoa, there! Getting drunk is a process. Watch," Kensei says, gulping sake slowly.  
Shuuhei copies, getting a small buzz in his arms and face by the last gulp.  
"There you go. Now my turn." Kensei takes a second drink, starting to feel a warmth in his head, neck and torso.  
At their third drinks they each feel warm and buzzed all over. Kensei takes off his haori. "It's getting hot..."  
"It's cause you're getting tipsy already. We just had theee drinks. Maybe we shouldn't drink this fast with a naked hooker on the loose," Shuuhei responds with all the logic he can muster.  
Kensei gets out another bottle of sake, handing the first to Shuuhei. He raises it in the air. "Cheers for not giving a shit. I want to get drunk!"  
Shuuhei snickers and they each take large swigs, chugging their bottles.  
A minute after they finish their bottles they are on the floor, laughing at the ceiling.  
"A naked hooker on the loose! He'll fuck you, he'll fuck your friends!" Kensei choffs. Shuuhei begins to laugh loudly, rolling over.  
Shuuhei wiggles up to Kensei, placing his head on his giant pectoral muscle. "I look up to you, Muguruma, you know? You saved my life, and now I have the tattoo, and you're so cool and shit."  
"That's pretty cool. I look sideways at you," Kensei responds, lauging hard so Shuuhei's head bounces on his chest, partly because he has to look sideways in this position to see him, and partly because Kensei wants to get into Shuuhei's pants. "I've wanted to have sex with you since I became captain of your squad."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. We are soooooeui drunk."  
"Let's have sex. Let's invite Kisuke and have sex. I think maybe normally I wouldn't, even though you're hot, but I can't remember, also, cheers for not giving a shit!"  
Kensei laughs and grabs a sake bottle, drinking half and giving the rest to Shuuhei. Shuuhei tries to drink it but some spills out onto Kensei's bare chest. He licks it clean and clears Kensei's shihakusho out of the way, giving licks to the nipple. Kensei gives a small moan and tilts his head back. "Kisuke!" He shouts. "Come have sex with us!"  
"You're too drunk to notice I was just outside the door?" Comes Kisuke's seductive voice.  
"No... I just like shouting..." Kensei says in denial.  
"Whatever you say, Muguruma-Taicho." Kisuke's naked body soon joins the room, making no distraction to Shuuhei, who removes Kensei's shihakusho excitedly. He plants kisses slowly down Kensei's abs, before reching into his pants, pulling out his thick cock, cut, throbbing, and crowned with short white hair. His mouth moistens as he wraps it around Kensei suddenly. He applies a bit of suction and bobs his head slowly.  
Kensei lets out a soft moan, beginning to shift his hips rhythmically into Shuhei's warm mouth. "Kisuke... Come here." Kisuke obeys, and as Kensei points into his mouth, Kisuke sits down on his pecs, straddling his wide chest. He slides his hips forward into Kensei's mouth, grabbing at white hair and shoving a hungry mouth over himself. He feels Kensei's calloused fingers enter him.  
Shuuhei bobs his head faster and faster, causing Kensei to speed up. He reaches inside his pants and begins to stroke himself at the same speed, rolling his hips with each stroke, each time taking Kensei in his mouth entirely.  
Kensei, moaning wildly, begins to thrust his hips into Shuuhei's mouth more vigorously. He has all four fingers traveling deep into Kisuke, and swirls his tongue furiously.  
He hears Kisuke begin to moan with more excitement, finally giving more violent thrusts and releasing into Kensei's mouth. Kensei swallows it all with vigor before shooting his own warm seed into Shuuhei's mouth at the same time as he feels moans around his dick, and Shuuhei finally blows his own load.  
Kensei pulls his fingers out of Kisuke, and sits upright as Kisuke slides off his chest.  
"Hisagi. He's prepared." Kensei says, pointedly to Kisuke's hole.  
"So am I." Shuuhei walks over and sits in his lap, grinding their erections together to create friction. "Muguruma Taichou, I want you."  
"The you should call me Kensei."  
Kisuke takes money from Kensei's clothes and leaves the room while Kensei pulls his vice-captain in for a kiss. Shuhei loves the taste of Kensei's mouth, of Kisuke's seed.  
Shuuhei lifts his hips, forcing Kensel to lick gently at his nipples. He slowly lowers himself around Kensei's cock, stretching and moaning. Kensei immediately begins to thrust when Shuuhei has taken him completely.  
At the first few thrusts, Shuuhei bites his lip, but soon he feels only pleasure, as Kensei finds his prostate and hits it each time. He grabs Kensei's sturdy shouldhers for stability, but is pushed down by his captain and feels him bend down to give gentle, hungry licks to his dick.  
Kensei places his head around Shuuhei, and as he thrusts, his momentum sends Shuuhei into his mouth violently. Shuuhei lies on the floor, immobilized by Kensei's skill. He begins to call Kensei's name from the mixed pleasure, bucking his hips in either direction, in need for more.  
Kensei replaces his mouth with his hand, Licking at Shuuhei's abs, desperate for the taste of his flesh. He moves up to his pecs, coating them in saliva. He thrusts faster and faster as Shuuhei's flavor excites him more. Finally he gives a torturously slow lick up Shuuhei's neck, and kisses him violently. His tongue immediately invades Shuuhei's mouth, sliencing his moans.  
Kensei breaks away, roaring as he thrusts deep into Shuuhei, his body upright and his head tossed back. He pumps Shuuhei furiously, and Shuuhei sits up, pulling Kensei's head into his chest. Kensei eagerly licks Shuuhei's nipples as they both climax, Shuuhei coming all over Kensei's chest.  
Shuuhei tongue-cleans Kensei's chest as he lifts himself off of his dick. He then forces his tongue into Kisuke's mouth, allowing him to taste Shuuhei's cum.  
"I hope I'm not too drunk to forget this," Kensei says calmly, and Shuuhei blushes.

-  
I guess I made it kind of long. It occurs to me that my account is entirely smut, and I do want to write other things as well so I'm trying to practice all kinds of writing. I do think I'll make a seperate account, however, for other writings. After all smut is like 20% of my writing and Google Drive is just ugh.  
Hey, does anybody mind that I'm not indenting paragraphs? I'm using Google Drive on my phone so I can't, and I'm too lazy to just add a few spaces so I'm thinking I'll indent on my laptop later on.  
MORE CAFFEINE THINGS  
IF EVER I PUT KENSEI IN ANOTHER FIC HE'LL HAVE A MAGIC GIRL TRANSFORMATION I PROMISE MAYBE PROBABLY


End file.
